You turned me gay
by aqcchi
Summary: Ginny is upset about her breakup with Harry Potter and just wants to grieve in peace. However, Pansy Parkinson doesn't like Gryffindors getting their own way so she follows. Does she only want to mess around or she has something else in mind?... Ginny/Pansy ship, side pairing: Drarry


Warnings: foul language, f/f relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Ginny blinked. Had she heard right or were her ears playing tricks on her? She stared at the concerned expression on Harry's handsome face. He was clearly worried about how she'd react.

''You… are gay?!'' she repeated his words, her lips starting to tremble.

''I'm sorry for deceiving you for so long!'' he hesitantly reached for her hands but she stepped back, successfully cutting off his pathetic attempts at consoling her.

She gulped, trying to keep calm: ''W-was it me? Did I turn you gay?''

''What? NO! Of course not!'' he shook his head vigorously: ''People don't just tu-''

''I did!'' a voice was heard behind her and Ginny stiffened. She knew that voice. Draco Malfoy walked past her and went to stand beside Harry, pecking his cheek.

''Draco, I told you to stay out of it!'' Harry hissed in his ear but it was loud enough for the redheaded girl to hear.

''Sadly, I can't stand being told what to do, darling~!'' the blonde grinned at Harry's annoyed expression, then locked eyes with Ginny as if daring her to try and win Harry back.

''Ginny, I really am-'' but Harry was cut off before he could apologize again.

''Save it!'' she growled, turned around and stormed out of the Great Hall. No matter how many times he apologized, she doubted it could make her feel better. She wore her angry expression all the way to the exit of the castle and even until she reached one of the many trees at the side of the Great Lake. She sat down, resting her back on its bole, and closed her eyes. Then she finally let her emotions show, hot tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping onto her skirt.

She felt humiliated more than anything else. The worst part was that she never saw it coming. She had been so sure that they were fine, that everything was perfect, than they would get married as soon as they graduate and would stay together for the rest of their lives. But all of it was an illusion. Why? Because Harry liked dick.

Well, communication had always lacked between them. Most of the times they had spent alone together had been dedicated to snogging while they barely even exchanged words beforehand. Now she realized that making out with her was just Harry's attempt at determining his sexuality. Apparently, it was successful and he had been quick to find himself a more satisfactory partner that had the right… attributes, matching the Golden boy's taste.

''Look at what we've got here!'' someone stopped to stand beside her, the mocking tone of their voice not going unnoticed by the grieving girl.

Ginny quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hands and stood up, her sobbing ceasing. She glared at the Slytherin girl who was leaning against the tree's bole with crossed arms and a smirk to match the one Draco Malfoy had been wearing earlier.

''Sod off, Parkinson!'' Ginny growled: ''I'm not in the mood to look at your ugly face this early in the morning!''

''I don't think the early hour is your problem, don't be so tetchy! It's not like you've been dumped or anything…'' Pansy trailed off, looking to the side, her smile widening.

''Bitch!'' Ginny spat and attempted to leave but the other girl cut off her escape route:

''What's the hurry?! Impatient for potions class? I didn't know you were so eager to see professor Snape.''

Ginny sighed, barely restraining herself from punching Parkinson's pug face and showing her why it was not a wise idea to mess with Ginevra Weasley, especially when she was still licking her wounds: ''What exactly is that you need?''

''Oh, nothing, Weaselette! I just came to see how you're coping with the sudden realization that you managed to turn out precious Saviour gay.'' the mocking tone never left Parkinson's voice and Ginny finally snapped. Without caring that Gryffindor might lose a lot of points because of her unbecoming behavior, the ginger lunged forward, knocking Pansy off her feet.

The Slytherin yelped in surprise and then groaned in pain when her head hit the rocky ground. She tried to push her attacker away but it was in vain – Ginny was much stronger due to her Chaser position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team whereas Pansy's body was unaccustomed to any forms of physical exercise.

''STOP!'' Pansy shrieked after barely managing to avoid Ginny's fist.

''I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, DIDN'T I?!'' the younger girl grabbed Pansy's jaw, holding her head in place. She was currently sitting on Pansy's chest, successfully restricting her movements. ''I'm going to make you pay for messing with me!'' her voice suddenly became much softer but not in a soothing way. It was so creepy that it made Pansy shudder.

''You're nuts!'' Pansy whispered, staring in Ginny's angry brown eyes.

''Damn right!'' the Weasley girl hissed and was ready to finally bring her fist down on Pansy's pale face when she heard her 'victim's' next words:

''Go out with me!''

''WHAT?'' Ginny gasped, blushing madly, and hastily removed herself from the warm body underneath her, opting for kneeling down instead.

Pansy jumped off the ground and made a few steps back until there was enough space between them: ''I love feisty bitches!'' she started laughing, running her long fingers though her hair.

''FUCK!'' Gunny cursed when she realized that Pansy was mocking her again. ''I hate you!'' then stood up and ran past Pansy and in the direction of the castle.

''HEY!'' Pansy grabbed the other girl's wrist, pulling her back and into her embrace: ''Tell me your answer first, Weaselette! You're so goddamn rude!''

Ginny yelped and pulled away from the unwanted affection, then turned to glare at Pansy: ''I'm sick and tired of your childish games, Parkinson! You expect me to believe you're serious about wanting to go out on a date with me?''

''What makes you think I'm not serious?'' Pansy shrugged.

''Oh, I don't know!'' Ginny rolled her eyes: ''Maybe your nasty smirk or the way you treat me, or the fact that you used to date Malfoy not too long ago.''

''I guess you turned me gay as well!'' Pansy chuckled and stepped closer to the other girl.

The redhead blushed for a second time in just a few minutes and looked to the side: ''If I find out you're maki-''

''I'm not making fun of you!'' said Pansy firmly and made a few more steps closer, taking hold of Ginny's chin and forcing her to look forward: ''I came out here to ask you out when I witnessed the exchange between you, Draco and Potter. I've had my eyes on you for a long time but since you were already taken, I kept to myself. Now that you're finally available, I'm making my move. Deal with it!''

''If you insist!'' Ginny finally chuchkled.

''Saturday morning. Hogsmeade. Only me and you.''

''Fine!''

''Good girl!'' Pansy smirked and pressed a quick kiss to the other girl's lips.

''If you wanted a good girl, you've got the wrong person, Parkinson!'' replied Ginny despite the obvious redness of her cheeks: ''You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.''

''I bet I do!'' one of Pansy's hands slid down the other girl's back, resting on one of her butt cheeks.

Ginny slapped the hand away: ''No touching before the 3rd date!''

''I don't have that much patience!''

''Poor you!'' whispered Ginny, putting a hand at the back of Pansy's neck and pulling her face closer, crushing their lips together not very gently. Pansy didn't seem to mind given the way she responded – passionately and with ferocity she didn't even know she possessed. The kiss ended all too soon for her liking, however, and it was Ginny who broke it.

''What…'' the Slytherin girl opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Her lips were red and puffy from the kissing which made her a bit more attractive.

''Time for potions class.'' reminded Ginny, backing away. Then she turned and started running towards the building, leaving a grinning Pansy behind.

''I CAN'T WAIT FOR AFTER THE 3rd DATE, BABY!'' she yelled after the blushing redhead. Pansy followed her, walking slowly, in no hurry to join her fellow classmates in the Potion Master's classroom.

' _Oh, Potter, you imbecile! You've got no idea what you just missed!'_


End file.
